Revolver
by Written-on-Porcelain
Summary: Sometimes the perfect family is what they want you to see; you never know what happens behind closed doors.
1. I

_I do __**not**__ own anything, any products/merchandise, or characters mentioned in any of my stories. I own nothing except for a couple fictional characters here and there. Some of the fictional characters may be owned by other author's. I will give all credit to them when it comes that time. This goes for all my past stories and ones to come. The characters are owned by J. K. Rowling, I ____**do**__**n't **__take any ownership over them._

_**Author Note: **__I want say so sorry for all the mistakes ahead of time. This story has no Beta, at this current time. Also the story is rated 'T' for talk of Violence, Abuse, and more in the chapter. I would also like to point out I am not that great at first-person, I really wanted to give it a shot. Just wanted to give you a heads up. Please enjoy the story and do not forget to review._

**Summary:** Sometimes the perfect family is what they want you to see; you never know what happens behind closed doors.

**Revolver  
I**

I could hear my mother crying in the room her and my father shared, which could mean only one thing has happened. I heard their door close – just barley though, and footsteps walking towards the other end of the hall. With a sigh escaping from my light pink lips, I began to make my way towards my parents' room, where I knew my mother would be crying. Opening the door just a crack to see if she was covered, I stepped into the room and sat on the edge of the bed. Running my slender figure through her messed up hair. "He is in a very bad mood tonight, Dragon. I recommend you go back to your room, before he notices you're not there. I don't want you to get hurt." All I did was just nodded my head and placed a kiss upon her cheek before heading back towards my room. All without saying a single word.

It was only nine-ten in the evening; my mother had been laying in her room crying for almost over an hour. I wished I could do something to help, but if my father is in as bad of a mood as my mother applied – it be best if I stayed where I was. That is when I heard it, the footsteps coming down the hall again. Heart starting beating so fast I swore it would pop. Setting the book to one side, just as the door opened.

There he was, in the door way stood my father. I could tell he had been drinking tonight, you could tell it in his eyes. Also it did not help he reeked of the smell. "Hi Daddy." I said in a low voice – almost a whisper. All emotion on his face was an evil smirk.

Now his footsteps where softer then when he walked down the hall. Closing and locking the bedroom door as he stepped inside the room. "Hey, Baby Dragon." That was his nickname for his favourite son, 'Baby Dragon.' I noticed it took him no time in making his way over to the bed. "How is my Dragon doing?" Now he was sitting beside me, pulling my body onto his lap. I just let his body move the way my father wanted it to, no point in fighting with him – especially when he is in this state.

"I am good father, was just doing some reading for school." I nervously stated, taking small breaths as my father wrapped his arms around my thin waist.

I could tell my father's nose taking in scent and his grip getting a little tighter. "You smell really good Dragon, using a new shampoo?" Every little touch set chills down my spine.

"A new body wash." I spoke a bit shaky.

"Don't be scared, I won't hurt you. You know Daddy won't hurt his Dragon." Those words did not make me feel any safer in his arms. All I did was just nodded my head to inform him I was listening. "Good, now be a good boy and go try on the new clothes Daddy bought his Baby Dragon." Walking over to the black cardboard box with a big green bow that was sitting on the computer desk, I pulled out two new pair of jeans. Then after looking over clothing, I began to head towards my on suite bathroom when I heard my father's voice. "What is wrong with trying them on here?" stopping in mid-step and turned and face the man, who was now lying on the bed with a small tent forming in his pyjama pants.

Biting the inside of lip and slightly nodding my head, I hated when he wanted a show. It was also his way to make sure I did not have any marks. I got to admit I was nervous; my rib cage was a little red. I was at Quidditch practise when the bludger made contact with my side. I slowly began to pull my own pyjama pants down, his eyes burning on my legs. Once I was standing there in my night shirt and underwear, I grabbed the black pair of skinny's he had bought.

Once they were on, I have noticed my father had gotten off the bed and made his way over to me. He placed his hands on my hips and pulled me closer to his body. "You look wonderful." Those three little words sent chills down my spine, I knew what he was thinking – I knew it was going to happen. I just wish it wouldn't.

"Dad, please not tonight." I asked, well kind of begged.

"But, Dragon. I want some special alone time with my favourite child." One of his hands was holding my chin so I had to look him right in the eyes; the other was still on hip keeping me from running.

My eyes screaming 'I am your only child.' I took a breath before speaking "Then can I please have a friend over for the weekend?" I knew he did not like me to have friends over. If they were over he could not have his way. Once and a while he would let me though, like if he was going out on business.

"Dragon, you know how I feel about other kids in my house." He now had a hold of my wrist; his grip was getting kind of painful.

"I know, I just feel left out. All the other kids can go to their friends and have friends come over for the night. I just want this one weekend – please Daddy." I more or less had to beg my father, he was willing to do anything for me, besides let me have friends stay the night. That is why when I had birthday parties there were during the day.

I could tell he was thinking up something, maybe a reason why not to let my friend stay the night. "Fine, this one weekend and only one friend over." He said those words through his teeth. A smile swept over my face and pulled my father into a loving hug. "You know I love you Dragon, I want to see you smile." His arms wrapped around in a tight hug, which did not want to let go anytime soon.

"Dad you're hurting me." I said to him, noticing his grip was getting tighter and tighter.

"Let's see my boy in the other pants." He walked over to the bed again and lay upon it.

Letting a sigh pass my lips, I walked over to the second pair of pants. I got to say my father does have nice taste in clothing, even though I know why he picked tight clothing for me. Mom would never dare say a word about what is going on here, if she did I would not but it past my dad to kill her. I swear only reason he keeps her around is to make us seem like a normal family – which we are far from.

I pulled the other pair of pants on, this time they were green. Looked like a stone wash or something. I could tell my father liked the way they fit, because his eyes were wide and he was licking his lips. "Come here." He spoke in a streak tone.

Doing as I was told, scared of what might happen if I did not. When I was at the bedside he pulled me closer. I was sitting on his hips as he lay on the bed looking up at me, his hands on my hips. "Remove the shirt." He spoke calmly keeping his gaze on me. I grabbed the bottom of my shirt and pulled it over my head tossing it to the ground. "Beautiful." My face began to turn red.

His figures began to move around my nipple – kind of like tracing them, I knew what he wanted. For the longest time he had said he wanted them pierced, I won't do it. "Just one." He broke the silence. "Get one done or your friend is not coming over." This time his tone was a bit angry.

A small sigh past my lips. "Fine – you win. I will get one done." I had a felling he would do that to me. I saw the huge grin appear across this face – at least he was in a good mood.

"Perfect, we will go after lunch tomorrow." 'Of course on my time, I can't even have a lunch with my own mother - even for a couple hours. I could not wait until I went back to school - I truly hate summer break.'


	2. II

_I do __**not** __own anything, any products/merchandise, or characters mentioned in any of my stories. I own nothing except for a couple fictional characters here and there. Some of the fictional characters may be owned by other author's. I will give all credit to them when it comes that time. This goes for all my past stories and ones to come. The characters are owned by J. K. Rowling, I __**do**__**n't**__take any ownership over them._

**Summary:** Sometimes the perfect family is what they want you to see; you never know what happens behind closed doors

**_Author Note: _**_I want say so sorry for all the mistakes in last chapter and in this one, but I am only human and trying to work on that. This story has no Beta, at this current time. I would also like to point out (once again) I am not that great at first-person, I really wanted to give it a shot – so here it is. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed; it is cause of you I thought to continue this story. Please enjoy the second chapter (took long enough to get here – right?) and do not forget to review please, love to hear what you say._

**Revolver  
II**

It was early in the morning, even before the sun was up. I have not been up this early in so long, normally when I get up the sun has been up for at least an hour. Letting a small sigh pass my lips, I crawled out of my blankets and headed toward my bathroom. Looking around the nicely polished bathroom – must have been cleaned at some point during the night by one of the house elves. Once my eye adjusted, I headed towards the personal shower my parents had out in when I requested it.

Letting the water boil, as it came out of the shower head. I have gotten used having my showers as hot as I could, maybe it was the feeling of warmth that helped or maybe it was so I could forget my father's cold hands.

Hearing the door to the bathroom crack open, cause of the steam I could not see who it was. "Draco?" it was my mother, her voice sound slight happier from when I saw her last. "Yes?" I questioned popping my head out the shower to stare at her. "Breakfast soon darling." She said with a smile on her face, yet it was not a smile of happiness – it was one hiding her breaking her heart. A mask, like all of us Malfoy's know how to wear.

Pulling my head under the hot water once more, not letting her see the pain in my eyes. "Is that all?" I questioned, stilling for her to say something else.

"Just … wanted to say I love you is all." She spoke before leaving my bathroom,

I could feel my eyes fill with tears; I know she is no stupid women. She knows what goes on between my father and myself. It not like she can go out and tell the world what is bothering her. How would it look for her to do that now if it has been going on for so long.

As the room filled with steam from the hot water beating down on my pale skin, I remembered mother said breakfast was ready soon. After breakfast so would be lunch, and lunch meant – that was something I didn't want to think about at this moment. Although part of me questioned why was my father into some of these muggle things. The pants, now the piercings – what was going through his head? On second thought I truly did not want to know.

After turning off the shower and towelling off my body, dressing in my black pants and white button up shirt. I stared at the black vest; it had this dark green slick inside. Sliding it on and doing up the three sliver buttons, I stared at the full body mirror. Grabbing the comb I brushed my hair back to dry.

**-x-X-x-**

Down at breakfast mother did look amazing, with her beautiful blonde hair in curl and draped over her shoulders. I small clip at the back to keep the few hairs from getting into her pretty face. She was wearing a navy blue, almost black, dress. It made her eyes pop. When my eyes caught my father, all in black beside his white shirt and green tie. His long blonde hair was pulled back and held with a black ribbon – like he did from time to time.

A small sigh passed my lips as I took my spot next to my father on his right side and across from my mother. Watching the house elf bring me my try of food, I could tell it must have gotten another beating. _'Wonder what it was about this time?'_ I questioned. It was not like a truly cared, I wanted to know why. Was the beating because the stupid thing got on my father's bad side, or it deserves it.

When my gaze shifted towards my fathers, I knew the answer. Father beat the stupid house elf, just for fun. I could see it in his eyes, his smile – well more smirk. Told the whole story.

"The boy and I are going out later." My father's voice broke the silence. You could tell by the tone it was more demanding and not inviting her to come along. Knowing my mother as well as I did – and should – I knew even he didn't use that tone she would have not come unless asked.

Taking a small sip of her water, I could tell my mother forced a smile. "Hope you guys have fun." She commented back. I could tell she was hopping that comment would not get her a beating later.

I walked as my father got up from his chair. "Boy, finish your breakfast then meet me in my study." He spoke in his demanding voice. Giving my mother one last glare, he stormed out of the dining room.

**-x-X-x-**

Walking towards my father's office, I bit down on my lower lip. I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous, kidding I was scared out of my mind. Having no clue what he wanted, I believe that is what scared me more.

As I stood outside the doors, scared to even knock – knowing I had to. Tapping the door with my closed fist, I could hear him on the other side. I wanted run and scream and cry, but a Malfoy does not do that. A Malfoy stays strong.

"Come in." The elder Malfoy's boomed through the door.

Turning the door knob, I entering the rather big room. It was filled with books on every shelf. "Good morning father." I spoke holding back the nervous tone in my voice.

"Boy, you know what he talked about last night?" he questioned, waiting for my answer.

"Yes father, I remember." I stated answering his question as fast as I could. Not want to keep him waiting on my answer.

"I changed my mind." He stated.

"Oh? What would that be father?" I questioned, remembering once I questioned him – that I shouldn't have done that. In a blink of an eye, I felt my father's hand smacked against my side of my head. "Sorry father." I mumbled.

"You best remember not to question me boy." The elder Malfoy snarled. "As what I changed my mind, you with find soon." I noticed as she spoke, an evil grin swept across his face.

All I could do was nod and wonder what he had in mind.


	3. III

_I do __**not** __own anything, any products/merchandise, or characters mentioned in any of my stories. I own nothing except for a couple fictional characters here and there. Some of the fictional characters may be owned by other author's. I will give all credit to them when it comes that time. This goes for all my past stories and ones to come. The characters are owned by J. K. Rowling, I ____**do**__**n't**__take any ownership over them._

**Summary:** Sometimes the perfect family is what they want you to see; you never know what happens behind closed doors

**Author Note:** _I want say so sorry for all the mistakes in the past two chapters and in this one, but I am only human and trying to work on that. This story has no Beta, at this current time. I would also like to point out (once again) I am not that great at first-person. I would like to thank all the reviewers and to a special reviewer '_TheAlgea'. _Just cause you *ordered* me to continue, I will. Now please enjoy the next chapter, please do not forget to review – LOVE! Reading what you have to say._

**Revolver  
III**

Staring at the man I called father, which the grin sending shivers down my spine. I knew way better then question him a second time. I just stood there waiting for him to tell me what to do – like always. I was like the perfect trained puppy waiting for my master's orders.

"We will be leaving in ten minutes, say goodbye to your other and get whatever you will need for this afternoon. Won't be until dinner." My father's voice roared, echoing in my ears. With a nod of my head and turning on a heel, I walked out of the office and towards my room.

Once there, I leaned against the door as if to keep the outside world out. I walked over to the armour that held all my cloak's – grabbing the pure black one that matched my outfit. I let another sigh pass my lips, thinking about the afternoon with the creature I call father. That is when I noticed, he never did tell me where I was to meet him.

"Seven minutes." I stated out loud more in a mumble, leaving my bedroom and towards the library. I have that feeling that is where my mother would be with a book and a cup of tea. Entering the room, I was right. There she was, reading what it looked like another of her romance novels. I believe she read those in a way to forget about the man she married.

Seeing my mother jump a little – must have startled her. "Draco, give me a heart attack why don't you?"

"Sorry Mama – just wanted to inform you Father and I will be leaving very soon." I stated a small smile sweeping across my face. "Careful mother, you know how father feels about those type of book." I spoke, scared to think of what would happen if my father did find out she was reading that type of book.

"I know, just like going into my own world for a moment." She stated sadly.

"Just be careful." I said after giving her a goodbye hug and leaving the room. I was hoping that he wanted to meet in his study. Cause truly did not have time for this guessing game.

Knocking on the study door, preying to whatever at that moment he was in there. My heart really stopped when I heard his voice on the other side. _'Enter.'_ Was all that could be heard. Doing that was requested I entered the study, seeing something on my father's face I have not seen since I was young – a smile. "Very good Dragon, can fallow orders I see." He hissed angrily.

'Still pissed, I see.' I wanted to snap back at him, knowing a lot better than to do so I answered with a nod and a _'Yes father.'_

"We will be leaving in a few minutes, by carriage, meet me at the front door." He order and as the good boy I wanted to remain – I obeyed.

**-x-X-x-**

The ride was kind of peaceful in a way, no yelling just peacefulness in the air. What seemed like no time we were where ever father had taken us. A small gasp left my lips when I noticed we here in the middle of nowhere, the carriage was parked in front of a cabin. Part of me began to wonder why we were here.

I jumped up a little when I felt my father place his hand on my shoulder and his grip getting tighter and lead me towards the door. Hearing him mumble something, the door flew open. It would be a lie if I was not surprised at how the house was decorated, very similar to the manor. Which was kind of weird since the outside looked so – country.

"Father, what are we doing here?" I questioned, knowing I should not have done so but it kind of rolled out of my mouth.

"You will see soon young dragon, you will see very soon." He stated with that evil smirk across his face. That smirk always made my stomach roll, cause I knew nothing good ever came from him having that smirk on his face.


	4. IV

_I do__not__own anything, any products/merchandise, or characters mentioned in any of my stories. I own nothing except for a couple fictional characters here and there. Some of the fictional characters may be owned by other author's. I will give all credit to them when it comes that time. This goes for all my past stories and ones to come. The characters are owned by J. K. Rowling, I__don't __take any ownership over them._

Summary: Sometimes the perfect family is what they want you to see; you never know what happens behind closed doors

Author Note: _Okay so I am tired of saying I sorry about mistakes, so saying this one time. There will most likely be mistakes in this chapter and future ones (I am only human), so please just point them out and I will try my best in fixing them.__ This story has no Beta, at this current time – maybe that would help with the mistakes. I would also like to point out (once again) I am not that great at first-person. I would like to thank all the reviewers and two special reviewers '__**TheAlgea**__' and '__**CreativeWritingSoul'**__._

_**TheAlgea: **_Chapter four! I do hope you like this one. Hoping to make it one of the best so far.

_**CreativeWritingSoul: **_Yes it is the same story I told you about a while back, well I little different but I like this a lot better then what I first wrote. Anyways thank you for reading all of this, I know you're not a huge Harry Potter fan so it means a lot when I asked you to read it, that you read it for me. Also thank you for giving me a couple ideas for future chapter – including this one.

Revolver**  
**IV

I stood there waiting for his orders, nervous to hear what he had in mind for me. That smirk, that evil smirk still on his face. Closing the door behind him and locking the door, I noticed he held out his hand, without saying a word I knew what he was asking for – my wand.

Handing it over like I knew I should he placed it in the same pocket as his, feeling his hand on my shoulder and lead me to a small room in the back of this – cottage?

My jaw dropped when we enter the bedroom, there was what looked like a king size bed decorated in normal Mafloy decorating. I felt his hand leave my shoulder and heard the door we walked through lock. Must be trying to stop me from running away, maybe I would. If I was not scared to what would happen to me or mother if I did.

I still remember the time I ran from my father when all this began, he had beat mother so bad she was scared to leave the house for almost two weeks. Which I knew killed her, if she had her way she would never return to this house. Although even if she went out that day, she came back to play happy house wife.

Maybe she always came back, because she was scared if she didn't something would happen to me. Or was it plan shellfish and she came back, so that dad would not leave her. Worse than being with my father was what he would do to you if you even thought of leaving.

He would divorce her, which would ruin her image. The type of marriage my parents have, you are in it until one dies. He would most likely say he was tired of her cheating ways and ruin the Black family name. That sounds like something my wicked man of a father would do.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard the shutter sound of a camera, turning around I saw my father – my father with a camera. It would have been funnier if it was a muggle camera, this one was kind of what the _Daily Prophet_ uses, but looked alike smaller.

"Father?" You could hear the nervousness in my voice as I questioned what he was doing.

"Just smile Dragon." He spoke, something in his voice sent chills down my spine.

After a few snaps of the camera, I slowly begin to unbutton my shirt. Knowing that is where this was headed. Seeing the smile sweep across his face, I know this is what he wanted. Part of me wanted to tell my father, where to put the camera but I was scared. Yes I Draco Malfoy, am not afraid to say I am scared of my father.

I am scared to tell my father _no_, I am scared to find out what would happen if I had the guts to tell him no. What would happen to my mother, I seen what she goes through when my father is in a bad mood. He would blame her, if I did not do this. I just know he would.

Slowly letting my white dress shirt hit the floor, a small blush sweep across my face. I am standing there half naked in front of my dad, you think this would stop being weird after a while, but it hasn't. To me it is still weird.

I look up towards my father, noticing the joy written across his face. Now my hand gripped my belt, and began to unfasten the buckle. Letting my pants fall off my slender body, all I can see is flash from the camera. Now my heart is almost pounding, what feels like out of my chest. If I could, I would cry. Sad thing is, I believe I cried out all my tears long ago.


	5. V

_I do __**not**__ own anything, any products/merchandise, or characters mentioned in any of my stories. I own nothing except for a couple fictional characters here and there. Some of the fictional characters may be owned by other author's. I will give all credit to them when it comes that time. This goes for all my past stories and ones to come. The characters are owned by J. K. Rowling, I don't take any ownership over them._

**Summary:** Sometimes the perfect family is what they want you to see; you never know what happens behind closed doors

**Author Note:** _There will most likely be mistakes in this chapter and future ones (I am only human), so please just point them out and I will try my best in fixing them. This story has no Beta, at this current time – maybe that would help with the mistakes. I would also like to point out (once again) I am not that great at first-person. I would like to thank all the reviewers and two special reviewers '_**_TheAlgea_**_' and '_**_CreativeWritingSoul'_**_._

**_TheAlgea: _**Sorry it has been FOREVER since I have written this story, I promise I had not forgotten – just been a very busy. But here I am with a little free time and going to update for you. I guess I made it unclear for you, the pictures where for Lucius himself. I was just saying what kind of camera it was like. Hope that helps, please continue to read.

**_CreativeWritingSoul: _**Draco was standing there in just his briefs, for now. But thanks for the ideas XD.

**Revolver  
V**

I can believe it, now I stand here hundred percent embarrassed. Heart racing like a thousand beats per second, my breathing getting heavy. There I stood, nervous and just trying to look as sexy as ever. "You look amazing Dragon!" After a few pictures, I could tell my father had an idea come to mind. A rather selfish idea, but an idea in the least. "Could you remove the rest of your clothing?" He commented, hoping he already knew what the answer was.

I paused for a moment then slowly take off my briefs to show rest of my body. I knew by now my father could see the Malfoy crest that was in a way tattooed to my left shoulder – well was more burnt into my body. Also he could see my nicely toned Quidditch body. "What you think?" it would be a lie to say I wasn't a little scared. Yes I was more toned since last time my father's grey eyes had seen me. It was because I had been practising Quidditch more so I could beat Harry Potter and his stupid Gryffindor team. I could fell him staring at me and it was making me worry a little bit inside.

Lucius's grey eyes traced my body from the top of my head, right down to my toes. _'Damn. Pure perfection._' He snapped a few photos and gave a grin. "Draco, you're the meaning of perfection." he murmured as he took another picture.

I slowly walked over to the edge of the bed. Then slowly started to crawl on the bed towards the center of the bed. Leaning forward I kissed my father's neck then looked at the man before me.

Snapping a couple more photos, he grinned like no tomorrow. "Just one more picture precious..." he snapped the photo and shut off the camera, and set it aside. Then he gently pulled me into another kiss, devouring the passionate kiss within his hungry appetite. And this appetite wasn't for food . . .

* * *

I had spent the past few hours in my father's arms, the whole time we just laid on the bed and cuddle not many words were said between either of us. Father's hand once and a while did wonder over my body but he understood there was no point in trying at _this_ moment to make me do anything else. Right now I lay there in father's arms all curled up, every time he moved away I would move close trying to get to the heat of his body. Knowing father he would never admit this but - he loved this, having me beside him and wanting to be near him.

I had spent the past few hours in my father's arms, the whole time we just laid on the bed and cuddle not many words were said between either of us. Father's hand once and a while did wonder over my body but he understood there was no point in trying at _this_ moment to make me do anything else. Right now I lay there in father's arms all curled up, every time he moved away I would move close trying to get to the heat of his body. Knowing father he would never admit this but - he loved this, having me beside him and wanting to be near him.

After time past and we went to find our clothes that were now all over the room. Draco wanted to be as quite as he could, kind of to forget what just happened. I managed to put on my clothes and leave the room with making a single sound. I made my way to the bathroom across the hall, to fix my hair and freshen up.

Pausing for a moment, checking to hear if my father was finished with getting ready in the room once we both were in. It would be a lie, if I said I wasn't a little happy that he didn't hear Lucius – I mean my father moving around. I try my hardest when I am with him like this to call him father, cause after all that is what he is. But I can't really bring myself to call him my father when he does things like this to me. I continued my way towards the stairs, plan was to put a little space between us. At least for now.

Glancing around the small hall way and took me by surprise just then, the door to bedroom opens. "Ready to go Dragon?" He asked softly, still in a good mood – but knowing what was currently going on and what I was trying to do.

Stepping out of the bedroom, now in front of me stopping me from going down the stairs and away from him. He leaned in and captured my lips in his, one last time. Then, he backed off and gave me the full opportunity to get down the stairs and out of the small house, while I still could.


End file.
